


Christmas Cuddles

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [20]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "Aren't you cold?
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Cuddles

**Day 20: Aren't you cold?**

* * *

I t was Christmas day as Josh was waiting for his date. He made sure he was an hour early so he wouldn’t be late. He fiddled with his fingers as his eyes roamed the streets. Justin said that he’ll be late as he had just finished some business down the street, but he was caught by surprise as his partner glomped him from behind looking so handsome in his suit.

Josh looked him up and down with a grin. Damn, Justin looked so fine. 

“Come on, I’m tired. Let’s just buy some food and go back home,” Justin said, still glomping Josh like he was hanging on for dear life.

“But, I thought we were going to watch a show,” Josh asked when he was immediately cut off by Justin.

**“Aren’t you cold?** No more questions, let’s go,” Justin nearly whined. 

As they went to the store to buy some cookies and more sweets, Justin said they also need more sheets. Josh asked what for but Justin stayed quiet. “ _ Don’t ask questions,”  _ Justin replied “ _ Let’s just hurry back home I swear you’ll like it. “ _

They walked back home, their fingers intertwined. People were staring, but they didn’t mind. They were all smiles as they hurried back home Justin was excited to let his surprise be known. Before they went inside Justin told Josh to close his eyes, he was instructed to not peek or he’ll ruin the surprise. As Josh walked to the living room, he could feel something soft, he was getting curious as he was put into his spot. 

“Open your eyes,” Justin said 

As he opened his eyes, he was mesmerized by the view: their living room was a bedroom fort, he kept blinking to be sure this was true. Their names sprawled across the wall as the fairy lights spread throughout the hall. Their little table was filled with their favorite food. The whole room was indeed a Christmas mood. 

“Up for some Christmas cuddles?” Justin asked with a grin, holding his partner close to him. 

“It was getting cold, so maybe I’ll agree.” Josh replied with a cheeky smile.

They spent their Christmas holding each other where they could be alone and not be bothered, and it was everything and more for the couple as the room was filled with laughter and chuckles. 

After all, nothing can compare to a Christmas filled with love and care.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  



End file.
